


Devil Survivor 2: Our Falling World

by FlameAce



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Demonic Themes, Drama, Hinako's Suggestive themes, Language, Love/ Falling in Love, Multi, Possible Mary Sue Idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameAce/pseuds/FlameAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai Midori cousin of Snow Kaishi (protagonist of the series) joins Snow and the others in fighting off demons with JP's for world peace. Joining JP's caused her to meet Yamato Hotsuin, chef of JP's. She found out how she loves him but how could she live within his crazy will of the world. What will be her fate? What will be his fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Survivor 2: Our Falling World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



Beginning of Demons

The absence of light in the city seemed to terrify the hell out of me. It closed all around me like that of a hungry demon. Actually they were demons. Seems like time flies in more ways than fun. The way my friend’s face looked when he ran into the hoard of monsters was something one would never, ever forget. I had always been a normal high school student, but I always wondered why the city had to come crashing down like it did and ruin my normal lifestyle. Terror is all it has brought so far, I mean it’s not like a calamity would ever bring anything worth praising over. My friend seemed to be my only security, my brother was no where to be seen so he was probably dead, and now this dude who held my life line was probably dead now. The weird thing was that he did it all for me. Why would he risk his life for someone he just met hours before? As my sweltering tears made way down my fragile face, I whispered into to shadowy darkness of the alley way. I had no time to waste, I had to live so that my friend’s early ending wouldn’t be in vain.   
I seemed to be catching onto the idea of using demons to save my hide, after diminishing the lives of the demons that tried to attack me back in the alley. I hopped onto the back of my Bai-Ze as I made way to the only place I knew to be safe, the Tokyo Tower. My long and dark brunet hair looked like that of my demon friend’s mane, both heads of hair flowing in sync with the wind. I still didn’t understand all that was happening to me or if it was even real. First, I we went to school, me and my brother. When we finished we joined up with our friends. I heard a scream and left my friend to find the source. Calamity hit and I met some dude in which we both were going to do the same thing. Then, the fight happened… he died and the victim seemed terrified of us. Ugh, my head is hurting from all of this crap. I’m all alone, too. Probably going to die in a week or less. I reached my target destination and hopped off of Bai-Ze as it disappear into thin air. I rushed to the center where a crowd of citizen, just as panic as I had been, were waiting for the man that appeared on the screen, to speak. It was a news anchor. I listened intently to the warning and reassuring in his voice.  
“Don’t panic. It seems that an earthquake has happened and monsters have appeared, but we want all of you to go to your respected areas to be checked and helped. The government is still investigating source and they will get back to you in a matter of hours. Thank you for your cooperation.” The anchor insured as he signed off in a matter of seconds.  
I seriously doubt all of his explanation, but what more do I know than that demons and some sort of earth tremor has happened. I no nothing as well, but maybe I can investigate myself. The crowd dispersed and I started to get back atop my demon to ride off into the city until I heard a familiar voice.   
“Ai,” My brother screamed from across the field of lush green, “ Ai Midori, is that you?! Oh my gosh, I thought I lost you in the quake!” He starting running towards me with a look of pure delight, something that was hard to find in terror.  
I pulled him into a tight hug when he got into my range as I squealed, “Snow! I thought you died! I love you so much, don’t scare me like that!”   
“Sorry, Ai, I didn’t know that this was going to happen but I’m so glad I found you.” After I lost my grip of him he went on to say, “Oh yeah! I want you to meet Io Nitta. She goes to our school and I met her in the train station before the disaster.”  
“Hi.” She shyly echoed out, twisting her hair with nervous habit. The girl had short dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, and a shy sexy act going for her.  
“Oh, did I tell you we are going to take her to her house to see if her parents are still okay?” Snow drifted scratching his head fiercely, “Heh, I guess I didn’t, well now you know! So, do you mind coming along so I can keep an eye on you this time?”   
“Sure. I don’t mind at all, Io!” I smiled holding my drifting hands behind my back, “Wait, Daichi? Is that you?! God, I’m glad you didn’t die in the quakes, too.”   
“How come you didn’t notice me? Talk about rude, seriously, Ai.” Daichi puffed out his cheeks as he pouted a bit. Daichi was a high school student, the same age as my brother, too. He had shortish light brown hair, hazel eyes like Io, and he was like any normal high school student (loved girls, bad language, and a badass type about him).  
I chuckled a bit at his little dramatic act, “You’re such the little baby, Daichi! Of course I didn’t mean to neglect you, bro.” I gave him a fist in which he bumped. We smiled for a moment and I started to remember all the memories I had with the two boys. “Let’s get going before it gets dark. Io doesn’t want to sleep outside tonight and I can’t blame her.”   
“Oh, I’m fine if we half to, I’m just really worried for my parents. They don’t even know how to use demons, so, how will they survive?” Io had tears in her eyes as she tried to hold in her inner feelings, “Let’s just get going and forget what I said.” She seemed to run from her problems, literally and figuratively.   
“Io, wait up!” Snow yelled after Io as she dashed away from her embarrassment.  
We all sprinted to catch up with the quick hare of a girl. We all dropped the conversation and walked in complete silence. The sun was bright as always, the streets bare of citizen and filled with broken pieces of building and shards of glass, and the sky was the prettiest thing you could find at the moment. I took a quick moment to eye my brother, black, curly and short hair, vibrant blue eyes, and a compassionate attitude about him although he could beat up anyone he wanted with just a punch to the gut. I sure did love my brother, almost like any other sister would. Well half-sister you could say.  
I remember what Io had said at the Tower and I questioned her, “Io, you know how to use demons?”   
“Yeah, that’s the only we survived. It’s a long story, but we were all at the train station when I met Daichi and Snow. Then the earthquake happened after we saw a death video. The death videos came from this app that all of our friends had shown us which basically shows how and where your friends die. We saw one of all of us dying from the train crushing us.” Io explained the fear starting to come back to her, almost crying again.  
“So, we all got hit trying to escape the station but we got a question on whether we wanted to live or die. We all said live of course, but we had to fight a bunch of demons after getting a summoning app form the company of the death videos, Nicaea.” Daichi finished the story with a smirk on his face.  
“We don’t know what Nicaea is, but I want to thank them because I think they made these in order to save us.” Snow explained staring at me intently as he spoke.  
I processed all of the info in my head as I started to get another crappy headache. “Got it. My story is basically me meeting a random dude who saved me from a hoard of demons so we could save some little girl. I defeated the rest of the demons but I got the same question like you guys, want to die or live? I happened to have a demon already, if the dude I met didn’t explain to me the app I probably would have died in two seconds flat. He said he was from place called JP’s or whatever. But yeah that’s basically it.”  
“That’s horrible!” Daichi shrieked firmly grabbing my shoulders for a moment to shake them, “That must have been traumatic for a little girl like you.”   
“I’m 15, Daichi, I can handle death. It was a little hard but he did it so I could live, and I hope that his blood wasn’t meant to be spilt for nothing.” I seemed to choke up with my words. My head drooped down as I stared at my hands. They were bloody and cut up, a horror to actually look at. I made a fists with them as I threw my head to the sky continuing, “Arthur, I hope you are watching me now from heaven. I will avenge you, I swear to bloody hell.” My green eyes fixed upon the distance while my friends thought I was insane.   
“Um, Ai. You okay?” Snow asked gently as he approached me with his tender hand.  
“Yeah, just needed to vent. Let’s go find Io’s parents now.” I ventured forward as I brushed my hair behind my ear.  
“Yeah that’s the spirit, Ai! Let’s not drown in an ocean of our fears today just so we won’t have to face tomorrows hope.” Snow smiled placing a warm hand on my head.  
***  
That night we reached three fourths of our destination which was more than we wanted. My legs were exhausted, after Bai-Ze had enough, I had to walk the rest of the way I couldn’t imagine how Daichi and Io felt. They didn’t have demons that could carry them so the whole way they walked. We set up camp in a park, in which we gathered food from near stores to satisfy our hunger.   
As we all settled into a comfy spot upon the grass, a question seemed to escape my lips, “How come I feel so full of guilt when I know Arthur’s death wasn’t my sin? Or was it actually my fault so how?”   
Snow turned to face me, “You know how an ocean in full of joy but then somedays it’s full of rough waves and storms? Well, your are the same way. It’s not your fault because he chose to believe in your calm waves. They gave him hope, I believe he saw a hero in you even. You doubt yourself so you feel guilty that he made a stupid mistake to trust you. As if he sacrificed himself for no reason. Believe in yourself, Ai, your one of the few who has demons, you can change the world by fighting the good fight.” My brother smiled and kissed my head, “Goodnight, sis.”  
My brother always went into too much imagery and metaphor with almost any problem. But he had a good point, I had to believe myself no matter how much I wanted to die and leave my damn stress behind.   
“Ai, dammit I forgot my speech!” Daichi tried but apologize, “Sorry, thought I could be like Snow. Yeah, I never did have a gift of doing that. Well, night, Ai, your amazing for a little freshman.”  
“Thanks, Daichi. Sleep well everyone.”  
My eyes were wide awake no matter how much I tried to shut the darn things. I pondered some more about my brother’s wise words. Ocean huh? Not something you hear for anyone. I’m never going to be a hero, but I’ll try to live up to the expectation, like a challenge I guess. He was like a garden. Green and lively, inviting for others to come to. He had fruit of knowledge and everyone who came seemed to love the stay. Now maybe I’ve started thinking too much.  
Sitting there in a peaceful state of mind, I didn’t know that this day of one of the few moment of peace I would have until all chaos would strike. Fate would change, it would start when I woke up to screaming, fire, and death.

**Author's Note:**

> I might suck for right now but I'm trying to improve my writing skills I should be able to post at least a chapter a week. Thanks people! :)


End file.
